How Could I Possibly Live Without You?
by katxopixie
Summary: Alice sees something in a vision that puts the entire Cullen family in danger, and leaves one particular member on the brink of death. Not vampirism, DEATH. Who is it? How is that possible? Find out.
1. Danger

**_Hey everyone! This is myfirst fanfiction on this website. Actually, I'm prety new to fanfictions. My best friend is a really good writer and we both love twilight, so when I thought up this story idea, I considered telling her. But a lot of my ideas have been lame in the past.. so I decided not to. This story will be 5-ish chapters long, so after it's done, please tell me if I should show it to my friend. I don't want to show her something lame again. So... here it is! Please tell me any criticism you want. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, places, etc. I'm just borrowing them. I'll put them back when I'm done._**

ALICE POV

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon in Forks- something that only happens once every so often. So, I took advantage of the moment to put on one of my three new bikinis I bought and lie on a deck chair in one of the few patches of sun that can shine through to our backyard. I decided to make the moment look perfect- just like something out of a human movie. With sunglasses on my head, a beach towel on the back of my chair, and some lemonade (just for show, of course) by my side, I relaxed.

It wasn't long until I attracted the attention of my husband. After all, how long can a vampire lay glistening in the sun without someone asking them what they're doing with human beverages?

"Uh… do I want to know?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. Yes, you do," I replied, watching my husband sparkle incredibly in the sun.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but why exactly are you out here?" he pondered as he smiled down at me.

"Pretending to tan," I answered with a laugh.

"Hey, anything that gets you in our backyard wearing a bikini is fine by me," he said as he took my deck chair and sat me in his lap. "But isn't the lemonade a little… over the top? Where did you get that, anyways? I had no idea we had lemonade for the wolves and Nessie in the cabinets."

"Apparently we do. It's behind the-" I broke off, mid-sentence, into a vision.

"Alice, what do you see?" he asked. I could only hear his voice faintly because my mind was slowly being pulled away.

In the woods, coming soon, I knew. Some rogue vampires… maybe five, six at the most. Strange, I thought, rogues don't tend to travel in greater numbers than three. One of them seems to be leader- dark skin, blood red eyes. There was something frightening about him. Something different.

They would approach our house. For what? To- to speak with someone. Carlisle. But things go bad. A battle breaks out… They target certain ones of us. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jasper, and I. I see the leader lunging at Jasper….

"NO!" I scream, jolting myself out of the vision.

"Alice! What did you see? What?"

I was panicking, trying to shake the image of my husband being attacked like that. I didn't know why. Jasper was strong, and one lunge from some rogue isn't going to hurt him too much. But something about that leader told me an attack from him would be worse than an ordinary vampire. Looking up at Jasper, I tried to reassure myself that things could be stopped, and that he would be fine.

"Alice, love, please, stop panicking. It's okay. I won't let anything hurt you, I promise," he said, sending waves and waves of serenity over me. That, plus being in his arms, calmed me.

"Rogues are coming. There's five or so. The leader… he seems different for some reason. He wants to speak with Carlisle. Things get out of hand. The group targets… those of us with powers, I guess. Renesmee too. And I saw him lunge at you…" I explained.

"What's different about the leader?" Jasper asked.

"He seems more dangerous than other vampires we've known," I answered.

"He's targeting those of us with powers? That includes you! When? Where?" Jasper responded, getting to his feet. His eyes darkened as he began to think.

"We need to warn the others. Someone call Jacob to get Renesmee out of here," he said.

My vision went dark. "On second thought, I just went blind."

"Ok, no wolves. Come on, we need to tell the others ASAP. I wish Carlisle and Esme weren't away on another honeymoon," Jasper said, as I pulled on my clothes over my bikini.

We raced into the house, leaving the chair and sunbathing props where they were.

JASPER POV

I hate seeing her worried like that.

I hate feeling her panic.

I hate hearing her voice shake.

It's a total assault on the senses.

And most of all, I thought, as we raced into the house, I hate thinking she's in danger. My angel can't be in danger.

Before we arrived in the house, Rosalie and Emmet ran out to see us.

"OK, all I know is that when Edward stops what he's doing to race out and find Bella and Renesmee, something's about to go wrong," Emmet stated.

"Rogues are coming. Alice fears they're after those of us with powers, and that their leader is different from the rest of them. More powerful," I said.

"We can deal with a couple of rogues," Rosalie pointed out.

"There's five or six, and they seem to be really powerful," Alice explained. "The leader is going after Jasper!"

Her panic level spiked, but I sent her more calm and stroked her hair. I prayed she was right, and that no one would go after her, just me.

At that point, Renesmee and Bella came back with a protective-looking Edward.

"I filled them in. Renesmee, go inside," he ordered.

"Daddy, I'm old enough to help," the half-vampire protested.

"Renesmee. You're four years old, and even though you look thirteen, go inside now," Bella rebuttled.

She turned and went inside.

"Okay, what are we going to do about this? There's six of us, and five or six of them. I say divide and conquer, one apiece," Jasper suggested.

"We should reason with them first," Edward said.

"We will. But this guy isn't easily reasoned with," Alice informed us.

"Someone's coming," Edward announced. We all stopped and listened.

Before long, six very different vampires appeared out of the woods. _Edward, if Alice is right, and they go after me, promise that you'll get Alice to safety,_ I thought. Edward nodded slightly, so only I could see. Then, we turned to the rogues.

"Greetings, friends," the leader began.

**_Good? Bad? Over the top? What do you think? If you think it sucks now, maybe it will get better as it progresses. Let me know. Reviews please!!!! 3_**


	2. Pleasantries

**_five reviews in one day! you guys are awesome!!! 3_**

**_disclaimer, as usual :)_**

ALICE POV

"Greetings, friends," the leader began. He was the one from my vision- the one who attacked Jasper. I wanted to do something to this monster, but found myself being pulled instead behind my husband.

It was Edward who stepped forward and spoke for the group.

"Greetings. What brings you here? You are a large number for rogues."

"My name is Iuguolo. These are the members of my coven, Interimo, Caedo, Decessus, Letum, and Nex," he said, indicating to each as he spoke. _(AUTHOR'S NOTE: These names are all Latin for death or killing. I wanted them to sound evil. Thank you, online translators.)_

Iuguolo was tall and dark, like in my vision. He appeared to have died in his late twenties or early thirties. Interimo, the oldest one of the group, looked to have died around age fifty, and had short, brown hair. Caedo was a woman in her twenties, with flowing, blonde hair. She was even taller than Iuguolo. Decessus was the opposite of Caedo. She had short, black hair, and was only a few inches taller than me.

Letum and Nex appeared to be twins, and probably weren't older than sixteen when they were transformed. Letum, the boy, had short-cropped sandy hair, and to my surprise, was missing an ear. Nex, the girl, stood frightened behind him, with a sandy pixie cut and both ears intact. If she wasn't obviously Letum's twin, I would have guessed her to be only fourteen from her small stature.

I noticed something else peculiar. Caedo and Decessus never took their eyes off Iuguolo, except to glare at each other. The whole party had an odd feel to them, like they were afraid of their leader, yet worshipped him undyingly. I wished I had Edward's power, so I could know for sure.

"What business do you have here, Iuguolo?" Edward asked.

"I come seeking additions to our growing coven, and will make no secret about what I plan to do to those who resist. Where is the one called Carlisle?"

I heard Jasper growl in his throat, holding me behind him with a grip on my wrists. 'Those who resist…' Was Jasper going to resist? Is that why he was targeted? I wished my vision was clearer, but things seemed a blank. Was that one of their powers?

"He and his wife are away. We are his… children, if you will," Emmet answered. "My name is Emmet Cullen. This is Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella."

"Which one of you is the half vampire?" he asked.

Bella snarled as Edward responded, "She is away with Carlisle."

"Lies," said Decessus in a snarled, high-pitched voice like a crazy woman from an old movie. She pointed a long finger at Edward as she spoke. Caedo glared at her while the first woman looked to her leader for approval. She found none.

"I will ask you again. Where is the half vampire? No use lying. Decessus can tell, it is her Gift."

"What do you want with her?" Bella asked.

"What I want with… ahem, Caedo?" he began, pausing to check with the short female.

"The tiny pixie-like one, the little brown-haired one, and their mates," Caedo responded, receiving daggers from Decessus. "But not the blonde and her mate."

"Yes. I am seeking those with powers. Caedo, would you kindly tell me who possesses which power?" Iuguolo asked.

"The half-vampire, who is watching from the window, has an ability to convey her thoughts through touch. The male, Edward, who spoke for the coven in the absence of Carlisle, can see the thoughts of others. His mate-" She abruptly stopped and shot a worried glance at Interimo, the older male. "Interimo, now!"

JASPER POV

"Interimo, now!" Caedo shouted after sensing Bella's power. I could feel shooting panic from Edward as he turned and protected Bella in his arms, assuming Interimo's attack was directed at her. Suddenly, I could feel nothing from our attackers- not the intense lust from Caedo and Decessus towards Iuguolo, or the fear from Nex and Letum, the twins. Nothing.

Before I could announce my lack of senses, it clicked in my head. "Edward, it's fine. His power is the same as Bella's and wanted to use it before she had a chance."

"Good catch, Caedo, my pet," Iuguolo said, to which Caedo looked extremely pleased. Decessus was anything but. "Continue."

"As for the other two who posses powers, the male has an ability to sense and influence the emotions of others. The female can see the future."

At the mention of Alice's power, Iuguolo looked extremely pleased. I growled. He could not have her.

"Well, the half vampire is useless, as is this female with Interimo's Gift. Also, the male with the emotion-altering power would be helpful, but I prefer to take my members by force, not by making them want to. I do not need those Gifts. However, Edward and the other girl are of great interest to me. Especially you, small one. Your foresight would be very useful," Iuguolo announced.

"You're not taking Alice," I snarled.

"A resistance? What is your name, rebellious one?" he asked of me.

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Jasper. Well, perhaps your mate should make her decisions for herself. Alice? Please step forward."

I was prepared to keep her behind me, but she squeezed my hand and walked to the space in between our family and his coven. I watched Iuguolo. He must not hurt her.

"I won't join you and leave my family. I won't leave them, especially Jasper," my angel told him.

"Would you like to see what shall happen if you resist my demands? Nex, please show her."

Nex stepped forward two steps, but did not seem likely to attack Alice. Instead, she concentrated.

The next thing I knew, Alice was screaming for me, and had collapsed in a heap. I sprang forwards, pulling her into my arms and facing her away from Nex. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmet run at the attacking vampire and pin her to the ground.

"I'm here! I'm here! What did she do to you? I'm right here, love, please stop, I'm here." I tried to make Alice calm, but without my power, I could only hold her and hope she would stop. She continued to scream my name in a fit-like state. I didn't think she was aware of her surroundings.

"What did you do to her?" Emmet shouted at Nex. "Whatever it is, stop!"

"Nex can make a person see their worst fear. Alice has no idea what's really going on," Iuguolo explained with a sick laugh.

"Stop it! Don't hurt her," I shouted at the vampire Emmet had pinned down. No matter what I did, I couldn't break Alice out of her trance. What was going through her head? Rosalie ran to help Emmet, who was tearing at Nex's face, but Edward held Bella from fighting. His experience with Jane, of the Volturi, meant he knew what this type of power could do.

"ENOUGH!" Iuguolo yelled, stopping Nex, Emmet, and Rosalie. Alice's screams subsided as she saw me again, clinging to my shirt and sobbing. She was okay. I breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her head. "I'm here, love," I reassured her when we stood up. Emmet threw Nex behind the rogues and brought Rosalie back to where they originally stood.

Iuguolo asked Alice again. "Now, how do you feel about coming with me?"

**_Hmmmm... what do you think? Will she go? Will she refuse? I'll update quickly!_**

**_I have written one other fanfiction before, on a harry potter fanfiction website. There, at the end of each chapter, I put a little preview of the next chapter at the bottom. Here's your preview!_**

That monster Iuguolo was dueling with Alice. Why was she so adamant about protecting me? I can deal with some vampire biting. How bad could his power be? As I pondered this, I worried about what he might do to her, but couldn't think for long. Interimo kept me occupied for his leader with strength evenly matched to mine.

But I could outmatch him with wit. He lunged to my shoulders, trying to pin me down. I sprang upwards, not downwards, and came at him from behind. The old vampire wasn't expecting that, so the blow I dealt to his lower back took him by complete surprise. He fell over. Expecting Interimo to get up and attack me, I crouched to intercept his blow. But he instead sprang to the left of me, pulling Alice down. Good- I could take Iuguolo, once and for all.

Iuguolo lunged for my throat, teeth bared. _What good would that do? I'm a vampire, for crying out loud, _I wondered to myself. Nonetheless, I ducked away from his teeth and pulled him over by his leg. He stood again, as Interimo struggled to restrain Alice from helping me. Iuguolo, determined to bite my neck, sprang towards me.


	3. Unexpected

**_Heyy! I decided to put this one up early because it was pretty short. P.S. The twist is shown in this chapter. Think Jasper's going to get hurt? Think again!! Love you all for reading! 3 Disclaimer, as usual._**

ALICE POV

It was the worst pain I have ever felt. Hearing Jasper scream, watching him die- it was horrible. It never occurred to me to question why Jasper was suddenly dying in front of me in a clearing when he had been behind me in my backyard. All I could think of was him, no reasons, no logic.

To come out of such a trance and find myself in his arms was bliss- I shook and sobbed, but at the same time, no happiness could compare to the relief of seeing his face alive again. I looked into his eyes. Perfect.

"I'm here, love," he said after helping me stand. The voice I thought I would never hear again.

Then, I noticed the little rogue, Nex, being thrown by Emmet. Did she cause my trance? But more importantly, if I refused, could these rogues make my nightmare a reality?

"Now, how do you feel about coming with me?" Iuguolo asked of me.

"Let my family leave here. Promise me you won't hurt them. Promise me first."

"No, Alice! No! I won't let them take you!" Jasper protested.

"We may have to do away with the others, then, my Alice. Then, you will come with me," Iuguolo announced in a grim, evil tone. Then, there was a flurry of vampires as everyone attacked each other.

Caedo flew towards Edward, and Decessus at Bella. They fought, two on two, fairly evenly matched. Nex and Letum ran at Rosalie and Emmet, but neither of the young twins had much of a chance against the two larger vampires. Interimo and Iuguolo attacked Jasper and I. Iuguolo went for Jasper, but I headed him off first. Jasper and Interimo dueled while I attempted to keep Iuguolo away from my husband.

Iuguolo fought with his mouth sharply closed, as if the last thing he wanted to do was to bite me. _Maybe his powers are in his venom?_ I pondered. That would make sense, seeing as he wanted me alive. He tried to force his way past me, ducking to one side and another, but I kept blocking him. There was no way he could get at Jasper through me.

Neither my nightmare nor my vision would come true.

JASPER POV

That monster Iuguolo was dueling with Alice. Why was she so adamant about protecting me? I can deal with some vampire biting. How bad could his power be? As I pondered this, I worried about what he might do to her, but couldn't think for long. Interimo kept me occupied for his leader with strength evenly matched to mine.

But I could outmatch him with wit. He lunged to my shoulders, trying to pin me down. I sprang upwards, not downwards, and came at him from behind. The old vampire wasn't expecting that, so the blow I dealt to his lower back took him by complete surprise. He fell over. Expecting Interimo to get up and attack me, I crouched to intercept his blow. But he instead sprang to the left of me, pulling Alice down. Good- I could take Iuguolo, once and for all.

Iuguolo lunged for my throat, teeth bared. _What good would that do? I'm a vampire, for crying out loud, _I wondered to myself. Nonetheless, I ducked away from his teeth and pulled him over by his leg. He stood again, as Interimo struggled to restrain Alice from helping me.

Iuguolo, determined to bite my neck, sprang towards me. I probably would've been successful at blocking him, too, if my Alice hadn't chosen that exact moment to break free of Interimo and come to my defense. Before I could do anything about the situation, Iuguolo's teeth accidentally found their way into my angel's arm.

Realizing what he had done, Iuguolo fled the scene, and Interimo, despite his leader's departure, came flying at us again. But I was too preoccupied with Alice, who had collapsed to the ground in pain.

I put my arms around her, intercepting multiple blows from Interimo on my back. It was not hard to shelter someone so small from anything, but I knew I needed to run her out of the battle. I looked around. Bella and Edward were still occupied, and Emmet was busy fighting with Nex. But Rosalie seemed to have Letum taken care of, judging by the fire she was tending.

"Rose!" I called, needing her to take care of Interimo for me. As soon as my sister had the vampire occupied, I scooped up my injured angel and ran her to a spot in the woods two miles away.

I set her down on a patch of grass, but kept her hands in mine. She seemed to be convulsing, if that is even possible for a vampire, and the teeth marks on her arm were turning a dangerous shade of purplish red.

"Alice! Alice, what on Earth is going on?"

"J-Jazz… It's stinging…" she managed to say in between gasps of pain. It was unheard of for a vampire to be in pain like that, unless being influenced by Jane, or, apparently, Nex. But Nex was two miles away and Jane had nothing at all to do with this. Besides, the pain clearly wasn't in Alice's mind.

I did the only thing that seemed logical- I placed my mouth to her wound and sucked the venom, being careful to spit it out. This venom was more poisonous than any I had encountered before, and the last thing we needed as for me to start convulsing in the middle of saving her life. When I could taste only Alice's pure venom flowing through her veins, I stopped.

I hoped she would be fine. I prayed my angel would stop gasping and be OK. But she did the last thing I would ever expect a vampire to do.

My Alice passed out in my arms.

**_Vampire? Passing out? What could be happening? Hahha pretty big cliffhanger. And yea, ill bet u weren't expecting that. Here's a little preview... but I can't give much or else it might kill the suspense._**

Rosalie came back, frantic, from her phone call with Carlisle.

"They're on their way back right now. I told them everything, about who attacked us and why, and then about Alice's state. Carlisle recognized the name 'Iuguolo', because the two have met before. Iuguolo has the power to bite a vampire and cause death, if-"

I sprung to my feet, setting Alice back on the couch.

"DEATH?! THAT EVIL B***ARDHAD BETTER NOT HAVE KILLED MY ALICE OR HE WILL BE…" I began, trailing off when the meaning of her words began to set in. Living without my Alice seemed an impossibility. I sat back down again, taking her into my arms and holding her close. I never wanted to let her go.

_**(AN: Sorry about that but I took the swear out just in case. Pretend it's there for the full effect of the sentence.)**_

_**Will he have to ever let her go? Wait and see!!**_


	4. Poisoned

**_Heyyy everyone! Sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter. Hope this one clears up some unanswered questions. Thx for all the reads and reviews!!!_**

JASPER POV

Vampires can't pass out. Or sleep. Or any of that! What was happening to her? I picked Alice up in my arms and raced back to the house, glad to see the rest of my family unharmed and a big, roaring fire being fed with the last few body parts. Running into the house, I called, "Help! Something's gone horribly wrong with Alice!"

I placed my unconscious angel on the huge couch in the living room, watching her for signs of life. But how do you know if a vampire has died for a second time? Then, I saw her chest rise and fall slowly. She was still subconsciously breathing- a good sign of life, but if it ceased, her death would still not be certain.

"What happened to her?" Edward asked. I was vaguely aware of being surrounded by my family members.

"Iuguolo bit her. I sucked out the poison when she started to scream in pain. Something was clearly wrong. But then she passed out!" I explained.

"Vampires can't pass out," said Emmet.

"Well, she did! Please wake up, my Alice, please wake up," I cried to her after responding to Emmet.

"I'll call Carlisle," Rosalie suggested, leaving the room.

The others stood there in silence as I tried in vain to awake my wife. First, I shook her gently. Then, I took her into my arms and spoke in her ear, just in case she could hear me. "Wake up. Please, wake up, for me, please." That did nothing, so I tried kissing her awake. But that sort of thing only works in movies. After a moment, I stopped. It felt odd to kiss her and not have her respond in any way.

Rosalie came back, frantic, from her phone call with Carlisle.

"They're on their way back right now. I told them everything, about who attacked us and why, and then about Alice's state. Carlisle recognized the name 'Iuguolo', because the two have met before. Iuguolo has the power to bite a vampire and cause death, if-"

I sprung to my feet, setting Alice back on the couch.

"DEATH?! THAT EVIL B***ARDHAD BETTER NOT HAVE KILLED MY ALICE OR HE WILL BE…" I began, trailing off when the meaning of her words began to set in. Living without my Alice seemed an impossibility. I sat back down again, taking her into my arms and holding her close. I never wanted to let her go.

_(AN: Sorry about that but I took the swear out just in case. Pretend it's there for the full effect of the sentence.)_

"Jasper, listen! She's clearly not dead, based on her breathing. And you didn't hear the IF. There is a possibility that a vampire can beat the poison, but it is very difficult. You sucked it out, didn't you? That's good. Carlisle said that the only person he ever knew to have survived Iuguolo's bite had the poison sucked out. If you did it soon enough, she may not be dead," Rosalie continued.

Sighs of relief came from the vampires around me, including little Renesmee, who now stood by her mother. But their relief was nothing compared to the hope I felt for eventually seeing Alice awake again.

"So if she wakes up, she's okay?" I asked, hopeful.

"Not necessarily. Sucking out the poison isn't a guaranteed fix. She's currently in a state somewhere between human, vampire, and dead. She'll fade in and out, possibly for quite some time. The survivor Carlisle knew was in between for about two weeks before he made it. For Alice, it's a battle between vampire and dead, and we'll have to wait to see if her own venom can overpower Iuguolo's," she finished.

A little relief came because I now knew what was wrong with her. But I was still panicked. I held my unconscious love in my arms and hoped for her to open her eyes again.

***

Three hours have passed, and in the entire time I have known Alice, I have never felt more alone. Even though she sat in my lap, and even though my arms were around her, I missed her being responsive. I missed knowing she was okay. I missed the love of my life. I wanted her back with me.

My thoughts finally drifted to the outcome of the battle. Apparently, we won on all accounts- Nex tore off, and Emmet then helped Rosalie with Interimo, and finally Decessus and Caedo ran. For all we knew, the survivors and Iuguolo was still out there somewhere, but no one wanted to face him until- if- Alice was okay.

Every twenty or so minutes, I would try to wake her again, and feel more and more let down each time she did not wake up.

"Hey, Jazz, I know this is the least of your problems, but do you mind sending out fewer despair waves?" Emmet asked.

"Em! You don't ask that!" Rosalie exclaimed to him.

"Sorry. I didn't know I was doing it." I wasn't concentrating on keeping my powers under control. Searching the room to make sure I hadn't annoyed anyone, I felt each person's emotions in turn. The whole family seemed to be sending out anxiousness, sadness, and then sympathy for me. But I picked up some small rays of something I hadn't felt since the last time I saw Bella waking up. I felt a combination of dizziness, exhaustion, and confusion.

Then, I felt my angel stir slightly in my lap.

**_Haha another cliffhanger, but this one's on a slightly happier note. I might post another chapter tonight._**

**_And here's the chapter 5 preview! It's actually in Edward's POV. Since I can't write as Alice, and I didn't want the entire story to be Jasper, I added in some Edward._**

I was worried about Jasper, too. His thoughts were nothing but pleas for Alice's survival, which is understandable, but if he kept this up, we would have to pry him away to hunt in a few days. Then, something occurred to me.

"How is Alice going to feed if this keeps up too long?" I asked.

"We'll just have to catch her something and bring it to her," Bella suggested.

"We should wait for Carlisle. If she's between vampire and human, she might not need blood," Rosalie pointed out.

Jasper said nothing. I wasn't sure if he heard or not.

"Jasper? Are _you_ okay?" Bella asked. 

Jasper didn't turn around. He just watched the rise and fall of Alice's chest. I listened to his thoughts. _Keep breathing. Keep breathing. Please, come back to me. Keep breathing. Keep breathing._

It was around then that Carlisle and Esme arrived home.


	5. Circumstances

**_Here it is, the next chapter!! I love updaing so I have been doing so frequently. I have less homework than usual this week for some reason, so this is possible. This chapter is in danger of being a little over-the-top, so please tell me if I stepped over te believeability line. _**

**_Ok here I am again. Last nite i was just about to put this chapter up and my internet died! I am soooo sorry! So I'll put this ch and ch 6 up now, and then ch 7 up later tinite. 3 Sorry_**

JASPER POV

I felt my angel stir slightly in my lap.

The others noticed her waking up, and rushed over to see. "Guys, back off for a second. She'll have no clue what's going on," I said. They each stepped back a few feet. Really, I just wanted her to see me, not them. I wanted a moment with Alice, finally.

"Alice, love? Are you awake?" I asked softly.

"Jazz?" she whispered weakly. My heart jumped at the sound of her voice, something I never thought I would hear again.

"I'm right here. You're safe."

"It hurts…"

It was then that I noticed the expression of pain on her face, and the tear rolling down her cheek. A tear.

"Love, you're crying," I told her.

"What…?" she asked faintly.

"Iuguolo's bite put you somewhere between human, vampire, and dead," I informed her.

Suddenly, a fresh spasm of pain seemed to shoot through her body. It shot through me, too, to see her like that. I didn't need powers to feel this.

"Make it stop, Jazz!" she screamed through gritted teeth, tears rolling down her face. Her head was thrown back and her hands were balled into fists, her nails digging into her palms. It was like a wave of pure fire was attacking her veins.

But my powers were merely emotional. It broke my heart. I couldn't do anything.

When she stopped convulsing, I leant down to kiss her. We don't normally kiss in front of the whole family, but under the circumstances, it seemed okay. She responded weakly, but received enough calm and pleasure to combat the pain I could sense in her. Knowing I had a way to help her made me happier. My powers had their limits, but this seemed to reach further. I felt the pain dull in her, which, in turn, dulled it in me.

A moment later, I stopped. Blindly, she searched for my lips again, but the rest of the family were getting impatient.

"Please?" my angel asked me.

"Alice, the rest of us are here, too!" Bella pointed out.

"Hello," she greeted everyone.

No one really knew what to say. After all, vampires don't generally get sick. There isn't a usual thing to say to them when they wake up. The awkward silence was broken by Renesmee.

"Get well soon, Aunt Alice!" she said in a cheerful voice.

Alice smiled. Everyone smiled. We were smiling. Does that mean everything is going to be okay? Will anything be okay?

Another wave of pain swept over her, followed by a brief kiss from me. I could feel her slipping into unconsciousness. Wiping away another tear, I whispered, "Wake up when you're done sleeping, love. Don't let this be the last time I see you."

I don't know if she heard me. It only took a moment for me to miss her again.

EDWARD POV

As Alice fell out of consciousness for the second time today, I could feel the despair Jasper accidentally sent out. He has been doing this since they first came home. Emmet pointed it out, but there was no use asking him to stop. He had bigger things to worry about.

I sympathized with him. He loves Alice like I love Bella, and for him to watch her like that would be like a bad combination of me watching Bella in the hospital after the James incident and me calling Bella's house to find out if she really had died cliff diving.

Horrible.

I was so grateful that Bella wasn't the one in danger this time. After thinking this, I suddenly felt selfish. Shouldn't I be more preoccupied with the fate of my 'sister'? But there was a big difference between watching your sister struggling with death and watching the love of your life struggle.

Alice was definitely unconscious, not just deeply sleeping. I can hear the dreams of a sleeping person, but an unconscious one is shut off. Speaking of Alice's thoughts, hers when she awoke were painful to hear. Poor Alice- that bite must hurt. Real, physical pain isn't something vampires are familiar with, and Alice has no memories of ever being human. She must be terrified.

I was worried about Jasper, too. His thoughts were nothing but pleas for Alice's survival, which is understandable, but if he kept this up, we would have to pry him away to hunt in a few days. Then, something occurred to me.

"How is Alice going to feed if this keeps up too long?" I asked.

"We'll just have to catch her something and bring it to her," Bella suggested.

"We should wait for Carlisle. If she's between vampire and human, she might not need blood," Rosalie pointed out.

Jasper said nothing. I wasn't sure if he heard or not.

"Jasper? Are _you_ okay?" Bella asked.

Jasper didn't turn around. He just watched the rise and fall of Alice's chest. I listened to his thoughts. _Keep breathing. Keep breathing. Please, come back to me. Keep breathing. Keep breathing._

It was around then that Carlisle and Esme arrived home.

"Has she woken up at all?" were the first words out of Carlisle's mouth.

"Yes, briefly, about ten minutes ago," I reported.

"Was she coherent?"

"She complained of pain, could hear enough to respond to us, and when Jasper said she was crying, she asked him why," I said.

_Good. That's a good sign,_ Carlisle thought.

"She had a couple of pain spasms, also, but they lasted only a short time," Bella added.

"She's thinking clear enough. That's good. And she's breathing. Jasper, what color are her eyes? When was the last time she fed? … Jasper?" Jasper didn't seem to hear Carlisle's questions. _He's so lost without her,_ Carlisle mentally observed.

"Jazz!" Emmet called at him.

"What? Uh, she fed a week ago. Her eyes were fading close to black," he said, weakly. _Her eyes… Will they open again?_ Jasper asked in his mind.

"Okay. First of all, if Jasper's going to stay with her, I suggest moving her to a bed, so she's not cramped on top of him. It's probably uncomfortable," Carlisle said.

Carefully, Jasper stood up with her, keeping her infected arm on her chest and in the most comfortable position possible. He carried her towards the stairs.

"Can someone please catch her a small animal? Do it cleanly. Let's not have any more blood than necessary spilled around this house," Carlisle asked.

Emmet and Rosalie headed out to the woods.

Bella, Renesmee, and I stayed in the living room. No one was really sure what to do.

**_Poor Jasper... Now, one specific question I want to ask you guys is, did I use Jasper's emotion-sensing power to help the story or did my attempts epic-fail? Review about that. Here's your preview. It's the passage that gave this story a title._**

"Jazz?" she asked, one morning when she was awake.

"Yes, love?"

"If I don't make it through, what will you do?"

I hadn't given that much thought. "You're getting better. I think you'll be fine."

"But what if I'm not? Promise me you won't do what Edward almost did and run off to Italy," she said.

"Well, first and foremost, I will strip Iuguolo limb from limb. But that's probably on the agenda anyways. Then, I will… well, I don't really know. I have no plan."

"Please don't do anything stupid, though."

"Alice, don't you see? I was nothing before you found me. I was a wild, unruly vampire with no point. But you came along, and you gave me my existence. You're my life, my angel, my everything. How could I possibly live without you?"

**_Will he ever have to? Chapter Six will be up tomorrow afternoon, and the final chapter, 7, will be up tomorrow night. _**


	6. Still

**_Heyy. This chapter is a little short and is going up at he same time as ch 5. Love u all for reviewing._**

JASPER POV

I placed my Alice on our bed, keeping her arm from moving uncomfortably, and pulled her again into my arms. Carlisle followed us up and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Jasper, you do know that she might not pull through, right?" he said.

I knew that. I didn't want to believe it, but I understood.

"She has to make it. I don't know what I would do if she doesn't."

"So far, everything seems to be headed in the right direction. She woke up after three hours, and if she continues to wake up frequently, it's a good sign. But we won't know anything until she wakes up without pain. And even then, she'll probably sleep off and on for awhile."

"Is there anything I can do to help her? I feel so useless," I asked.

"You've already done it. Sucking out the poison was the best thing to do, and being there for her is the only other thing," he explained.

"I'm not leaving," I said. I would never leave her, not even for a second, not until she's okay again. If she's okay again. I started to sob lightly, trying to shake as least as possible. I didn't want to jolt my angel's arm.

Rosalie then came in with a large, dead fox.

"Can you put that in the oven, just to keep it warm? Alice will need it when she wakes up again," Carlisle asked her.

"Sure," Rosalie said, leaving.

I prayed my angel would wake up for me soon.

***

Alice faded in and out of consciousness every few hours for the next week and a half. Each time was much the same- I elated at the sound of her voice, kissed her after the pain waves left, whispered for her to pull through as she drifted off again. Feeding her the fox was interesting. I tore a small opening in its neck and placed it to Alice's mouth. She drank weakly, but then another spasm of pain seared, so I took the animal from her and cleaned the blood from her mouth. After Alice passed out again, I finished off the fox.

Everyone had more hope as she pushed on. Her pain grew less and less, and she spent more time awake.

"Jazz?" she asked, one morning when she was awake.

"Yes, love?"

"If I don't make it through, what will you do?"

I hadn't given that much thought. "You're getting better. I think you'll be fine."

"But what if I'm not? Promise me you won't do what Edward almost did and run off to Italy," she said.

"Well, first and foremost, I will strip Iuguolo limb from limb. But that's probably on the agenda anyways. Then, I will… well, I don't really know. I have no plan."

"Please don't do anything stupid, though."

"Alice, don't you see? I was nothing before you found me. I was a wild, unruly vampire with no point. But you came along, and you gave me my existence. You're my life, my angel, my everything. How could I possibly live without you?"

She started to kiss me but more pain went through her when she tried to move. I waited for it to stop, then kissed her for all I was worth. After a moment, she drifted off again.

I listened to her breathing and silently prayed for this to be the last bout of unconsciousness. What would I do if I could never see her again, hear her voice, breathe in and smell her next to me? Instead of thinking about it, I matched my inhaling and exhaling to hers. After about three minutes of doing this, her breathing began to slow from regular to raspy.

Shooting up straight, I called for Carlisle. My voice was panicked as I searched for a better sign of life. Carlisle came up then, to find me begging rapidly for her to stay alive.

"What happened? Has she stopped breathing?" he asked. I couldn't answer him. The only thought in my mind was of a way to keep Alice with me.

"Jasper, taste her venom. How weak is it?" he demanded.

"Won't that hurt her more?" I said.

"Not enough to do anything! Check it now!" he yelled frantically, wondering what to do as much as I was.

I brought the wrist of her good arm up to my mouth and lightly tasted what flowed inside. In the place of her usual, strong venom was a faded version of the same taste. Licking the wound shut, I shot a panicked look at Carlisle.

"I can barely… She's…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

That was when her chest suddenly sat still.

**_Anysort of preview here would ruin the effect so until tonight, 3 and ttyl!_**


	7. Forever

**_Heyy everyone! Time to clear up some questions._**

**_1. I didn't put more of jasper's powers in there because i wanted the story to be more focused on jasper himself and his love for alice, not everyone's love for alice. thats why i casually avoided the topic in edward's POV._**

**_2. By 'in between human, vampire, and dead', I mean that the venom tried to kill her but in order for it to do that it first had to make her more human (hence the tears) and the the vampirism and death could fight it out._**

**_3. Any random '3's in my author notes were meant to be hearts but i missed the ._**

**_4. Very special thanks to NaleyIsLove and charmed1s for reviewing all my chapters and saying such nice things... 3 3 3_**

**_5. I am updating so quickly because i want to show it to my friend soon but i need you guys to tell me if i should._**

**_6. In case anyone's wondering about another story after this one, i am thinking about doing one with a werewolf who was abandoned at birth, adopted by someone random, and then discovered he was a werewolf when he was 16 or so. i happen to love werewolves. but, its not gonna be immediate or anything... i hav to get all my idas for where the story is going first._**

**_7. This is my last chapter and i had so much fun writing and reading your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_So without further ado (like that would even be possible lol) here it is! dun du du dunnnn dudu du du du duun duuuuun DUUUN!! (that was the 20th century fox movie jingle btw)_**

JASPER POV

That was when her chest suddenly sat still.

"A-Alice?" I asked, struck still with fear.

Carlisle was looking officially at his watch. Moments passed, but they felt like hours.

"Eleven fifty-four. I'm calling it." He pulled the time-adjust button out on his watch, putting the ticking to a halt. "Jasper… I'm so sorry," Carlisle said, his voice thick with grief.

I looked down at my angel, unmoving and beautiful. She was so perfect, the last person who deserved to die. I silently willed her eyes to open and her body to move, but nothing happened. She lay there, still, quiet. I was vaguely aware of Carlisle leaving the room as I fell to my knees and sobbed for her, my Alice.

My mind began to race. All the time I had spent with her, from when we met in the cafe, to the fight with the newborns, to... everything. All my best memories were with her. And now it was all gone. I would never see her again. It almost didn't register in my mind. I felt numb, like I was falling, but didn't really know it yet. The words tried to piece themselves together in my brain. Alice was gone. Alice was gone. Alice was... gone.

Emptiness engulfed me. What use was my existence now? What would I be? She defined me. She was my little beacon of light in a world of swirling black clouds. The only thing I had left to do was to rid the world of Iuguolo. Thought of his name sent fire through my veins. I hoped he burned in Hell.

"I HOPE HE BURNS IN HELL!" I screamed in rage as I spun around violently and grabbed the antique desk behind me. I picked it up and, with every ounce of srength I had in my body, hurled it against the wall. Hearing the crash, Emmet and Edward ran in and grabbed my arms. I pulled and thrashed wildly, trying to break free of their grip. The fire in my veins wouldn't calm. Eventually I gave up and sank to the floor again.

My breath came in gasps and my whole body shook from the sobbing. I looked up at her and longed to see her alive again. _Anything,_ I thought. _I would give anything just to hold her in my arms for one more minute. One more second. Just long enough to tell her I love her. _But I had no options available to me. The sobbing continued.

I was in such a state that when I heard the sharp intake of breath behind me, I thought I was imagining it. But I heard it again, and then once more. _She's dead. She's gone. You're hallucinating. _I turned to chase away the fantasy I was hearing, but what I saw was the last thing I expected.

Emmet and Edward were standing on one side of her bed, looking down. The anticipation I felt from them got me to my feet, and I went to the other side. Stirring on the bed was my angel, back from Heaven to save me again. Elation shot into my heart as she began to open her perfect eyes.

"Sorry, did I just die in the middle of our conversation?"

It was the voice I never thought I would hear again. So perfect, so beautiful. But hearing her wasn't enough. Before I could think, I was kissing her with my hands tightly intertwined through her soft hair. I ran my hands down her arms, needing more. Pleasure engulfed me, and I swear, if my heart could beat, I would have heard it skip a few times.

"How rude of me…" she managed to say.

The family came in, and I suddenly realized that I could be hurting her. But when I sat up, her face was clear of all pain and her eyes free of tears.

"How-?" I stuttered.

"Well, technically, vampires don't have to breathe," Carlisle pointed out.

"It's not burning any more, Jazz," Alice told me.

I kissed her again.

"We won! Alice, we won! I don't have to live without you!" I exclaimed.

At that moment, I had no idea what was going on around me. My family could have been in poodle skirts for all I knew. There was only Alice and I, she was the only thing I could see. And we could stay that way forever. Truly, truly forever.

"Wait, I have a question." She looked down. "Have I really been wearing these same clothes for over a _week_?"

Typical Alice.

EPILOGUE

JASPER POV

As I laid awake with my arms around my sleeping Alice, I thought about how everything was finally perfect again. We, except for Alice and Renesmee, hunted down Iuguolo and put an end to his existence once and for all, keeping well away from his mouth. It was an interesting battle, but an easy one. He was with Decessus and Caedo, but we took them down easily, thanks to the element of surprise.

We could've killed Nex, who was close by, but she begged for our forgiveness. She hadn't wanted to join Iuguolo, but he threatened to kill their parents. Apparently, Nex's real name was Cara, and Letum was originally Gregory. They had been transformed only a year prior. We turned her over to the Volturi, where her gift would become useful alongside Jane's.

Alice was still sleeping often, usually two or three nights a week for a couple of hours. But even just from those moments watching her dream, I understood what had captivated Edward to spend so long in Bella's room at night.

The first time she slept, the night after her recovery, she shot up in bed after a simple dream. She screamed my name as she shook a nightmare from her mind. Panic in the strongest sense of the word shot out from her mind in bolts. I sat up behind her, pulled her into my arms, and she fell asleep again. That's how she has slept since then. I don't mind.

Since she had no recollection of dreaming as a human, her mind assumed what she saw was real. Alice still doesn't like to sleep, and refuses to do so unless she is really, really tired and I talk her into it. She made me promise never to leave her and go anywhere while she is sleeping. But what could be so important that could keep me away?

Now, she was waking up, confused as usual.

"Good morning, Alice," I greeted her, as I calmed her with a wave of peacefulness and a few kisses.

"Damned sleeping. How can humans survive it every night, especially since they don't generally wake up in the arms of the love of their life psychically calming them down?" she asked.

"What I want to know is how male humans can get to sleep if their wives are sleeping next to them. I can't think of anything I would rather do than watch you when you sleep- and know for sure that you're going to wake up again," I said.

My Alice smiled.

**_There you go.... I fought with the very last line for quite awhile. But here it is, my final copy. So what do you think? Show it to my friend? Keep it between you guys and me? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Would you have preferred an unhappy ending? And mostly, what did you think of the plot twist- did anyone expct Alice to get hurt instead of Jasper? Please tell me, I adore feedback!!! 3_**


End file.
